


We'll Keep It Between Us

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, animagus!Grantaire, cutes and fluffs and yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this headcanon/prompt by plyadesslightlytispy on Tumblr:</p><p>"Cat animagus Grantaire wandering around Hogwarts when he comes across Enjolras who is p upset and he just butts his head into Enjolras’ ankle and allows him to cuddle him and cry into his fur and when Enjolras is sufficiently soothed, Grantaire sneaks away and tells no one and carries the memory with him and later on its one of the memories he uses to be able to finally conjure up a patronus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Keep It Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a little while ago but I thought I might as well upload it here.

Grantaire enjoyed being an animagus. The challenge of the magic had been refreshing, and the little freedoms he gained were welcomed. It was easier to slip out and stroll unnoticed in his animal form – a cat, with thick, soft fur, the same dark colour of his hair – than it was just as himself. 

It was on one of those evenings, late, just before curfew, when the hallways were near empty as everyone headed to their dorms, that Grantaire stumbled across Enjolras.

The leader of their little student group was wandering around, alone, his hair dishevelled from where he kept running his hand back through it, tugging slightly, and then releasing it, only to repeat the motion again. He was walking in agitated lines, pacing in the empty corridor, his shoulders hunched up and stiff, his whole body shaking subtly. Grantaire could hear his quiet, huffing breaths, shuddering, like he was holding back tears.

Grantaire slunk out of the shadows he’d been lurking in and padded up to Enjolras. He butted his head against Enjolras’ leg and meowed at him. Enjolras stopped short and stared down at him for a moment as he weaved between the blonde’s feet, rubbing against his ankles. After a moment the blonde knelt down and reached out a hand to gently pet Grantaire’s fur. He couldn’t restrain a contented purr as he pushed into the touch, and Enjolras chuckled quietly.

“Hello there.” He whispered. “What’re you doing here?”

Grantaire blinked up at Enjolras, large, green, feline eyes searching shining crystal blue. Then he clambered up into Enjolras’ lap, curling up in his arms and rubbing the top of his head against Enjolras’ jaw. Enjolras laughed again, though the sound was a little tighter sounding, on the edge of breaking.

“Affectionate, huh?” He murmured, threading his fingers into Grantaire’s fur, scratching behind his ears gently. For a minute or so, they simply sat there like that; Enjolras running his hands over Grantaire’s head, down his back, over his tail, before repeating again, a gentle, rhythmical motion, while Grantaire purred softly. And then, Enjolras started to cry.

It was silent at first, and Grantaire only noticed because of the droplets that fell into his fur. He meowed quietly, concerned, and Enjolras made a quiet, breathy sobbing noise, and held him just a little closer. Slowly, Enjolras curled into himself, eventually ending up crying into Grantaire’s fur, small hiccups and gasps and whimpers escaping him and being muffled against Grantaire’s body. Grantaire allowed Enjolras to keep clutching him, turning to rub against Enjolras’ cheek in what he hoped was a somewhat comforting manner.

Eventually Enjolras’ tears stopped, and he took slow, deep breaths to compose himself. He kept Grantaire held close for another few moments, eventually releasing him to wipe at the tear tracks still on his cheeks. Grantaire meowed up at him, and Enjolras started petting him again with another small chuckle. Grantaire thought that the memory of Enjolras’ tiny, unguarded smile in that moment could probably fuel a Patronus.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I got your fur all wet.” Enjolras murmured. He used the sleeve of his robes to dry the moisture from Grantaire’s back, and returned to gently scratching the fur on the back of his neck. Another few moments and Enjolras gently pushed Grantaire from his lap.

“Almost curfew.” Enjolras muttered to himself. He ran his hand over Grantaire’s head one more time. “We’ll keep this between us, alright?”

Grantaire meowed, butting against Enjolras’ leg once more as he stood up, before slinking back into the shadows. He sat there and watched as Enjolras briefly stared after him, then fixed his robes and hair, set himself in his usual straight, perfect posture, and walked off towards his dorms. Once Enjolras was out of sight, Grantaire turned, and did the same.


End file.
